


Davey Dragon Origins

by GiffewandMatkinator



Series: Beautifully Twisted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiffewandMatkinator/pseuds/GiffewandMatkinator
Summary: Rather than writing another long story, we're writing stories for any of the millions of ideas we've had that we fancy. So this is my contribution. A Davey Origin story for those who were interested.





	Davey Dragon Origins

“I’m afraid young master Archibald is feeling rather melancholy this morning.”

“What’s wrong?” Mick asked as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it in Anna’s waiting hand.

“I’m afraid Troy has gone missing.” Mick knew Archie must have been devastated. Troy the Triceratops was his favourite toy in the whole world so of course he was upset. He’d had Troy since he was born and although Archie didn’t know, Toni didn’t even know, it Troy had been a present from Archie’s dad. Before all the treatments were finished. Whilst there was still enough Arthur left in Ketch to care about his baby boy.

“I was thinking about taking him to the fair, do you think he’s feeling up to that?”

“I think that would improve his mood considerably.” Anna told him with a half-smile, which on Anna was the equivalent to a massive grin.

Mick nodded and went up to Archie’s room where he was curled up on his bed sniffling.

“Hey Arch, I heard about Troy.” Mick said, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking the boy’s back gently.

“I want my dino back.” Archie mumbled into his pillow.

“I know you do Archie. Unfortunately, I don’t know what happened to Troy but what if we went to the fun fair? Troy would want you to go to the Fun Fair wouldn’t she.”

Archie nodded, finally deciding to sit up. Mick reached out a hand to help Archie climb off the very soft bed and then went to get Archie’s shoes for him.

The fun fair had been set up in the middle of the local park so it was easy enough for them to walk from Toni’s house.

“What do you want to do first Archie?” Mick asked as the small boy looked around in wonder.

“That one.” Archie decided, pointing at a game. It involved throwing darts at a target and if you hit the bulls eye then you could choose a cuddly toy. Mick paid for Archie to have two goes which meant he was provided with a total of ten darts to throw.

“Don’t be annoyed if you can’t do it. These games are normally fixed, ok?” Mick whispered to him. Archie nodded and started to play the game but completely missed the target on every single throw.

Despite what Mick had said, Archie was disappointed he couldn’t win the prize. Noticing the look on Archie’s face, Mick paid for some darts of his own. He picked one up and tested it’s weight thoughtfully, tilting it slightly in order to feel it properly. He felt something move inside the dart as he did so which explained why Archie had so much trouble. Doing a mental correction, Mick threw the dart and hit the bulls eye on the first try, much to the shock of the stall holder.

“Which one would you like?” Mick asked the boy with a smile. Archie reached out and pulled a dragon down from the stall, holding it close. It was an adorable dragon with green scales and big eyes.

“So, what’s his name Archie? Assuming he’s a he?”

The dragon whispered something in Archie’s ear. “He says his name is Davey.” Archie told Mick with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh really? Why Davey?”

Archie shrugged. “He said his parents gave it to him.”

“Where are his parents now?” Mick asked, willing to play along.

“They’re back in the 5th dimension. That’s where he comes from.”

“I see, so what’s he doing in the third dimension?”

“His real mum’s a beaver. That's why he's so soft. He came here to find her and liked it too much to go back.”

“So, it’s alright if he comes to live with you then?”

“Yeah, he says he likes me and wants to sleep in my bed tonight.” Mick smiled. It was a shame Archie lost his dinosaur but was pleased the Dragon seemed to be a suitable replacement. For the moment at least, he was sure Troy would turn up in a couple of days and Davey would be quickly forgotten. If only he knew, right?


End file.
